El diario de Saya
by NightQueen013
Summary: Cuando Train es invitado a la boda de Creed y Ekidna en la misma ciudad donde vio a Saya viva por última vez; Creed le entregara un pequeño cuaderno que había pertenecido a Saya: su diario personal.
1. Un gato goloso

**_Primer fic de Black Cat! Cambie el nombre del fic, si, pero igual el primer capítulo sigue intacto._**

* * *

Train caminó tranquilamente por la calle entrando al restaurante donde se encontraban Eve y Sven como si se hubieran visto solamente ayer en lugar de haber estado separados casi un año desde que habían vencido a Chronos, los apóstoles de la estrella y los científicos que habían tratado de utilizar a Eve; el caza recompensas de cualidades gatunas se acercó a la mesa en la que el hombre de traje elegante, cabello verde y su inseparable maletín que comía a gusto con la jovencita rubia de ojos color fucsia vestida con un vestido negro.

-¡Hola! –Los saludó Train sentándose a la mesa como si nada- ¡Qué hambre tengo!

La expresión lúgubre de Eve se suavizó y Sven casi se muere ahogado con el café por la sorpresa, al final, el caballero escupió el café y miró a Train con asombro.

-¿Train, qué haces aquí? –preguntó lamentándose mentalmente por su traje remojado en café escupido.

-¡Tengo hambre! Y decidí pasar a comer.

-Me alegra verte –le dijo Eve con su usual tono de voz.

-Lo mismo digo princesa –contestó Train sonriendo y cruzando sus piernas sobre la mesa.

-Sí, bueno, no creo que sea coincidencia que terminásemos en el mismo restaurante –dijo Sven con perspicacia.

-No, claro que no –aceptó Train-, oí que estaban por esta ciudad y decidí aprovechar la comida gratis de camino a la boda.

-¡Escucha, Si crees que voy a pagar por tu comida simplemente porque sí, estas muy equivocado! –lo reprendió Sven.

Train no le hizo ni caso y llamó a la camarera para que le trajera una botella de leche y un plato de pescado frito.

-Dijiste algo sobre una boda –le recordó Eve a Train mientras este devoraba su pescado felizmente.

-Ah, sí –dijo él sacando una invitación de su bolsillo y mostrándosela a los otros dos.

El inmaculado sobre rojo con perfume de rosas, llevaba escrito en tinta negra:

Train Heartnet… Gato Negro.

Al revisar la carta sacada del interior del sobre Sven notó que, en efecto, se trataba de la invitación a una boda, pero no a cualquier boda: a la boda de Creed Diskenth y Ekidna Parras**, **sus antiguos enemigos, ex partidarios de los apóstoles de la estrella.

Eve y Sven miraron a Train fijamente.

-¿Vas a ir?

-Pues, claro ¡Piensa en toda la comida gratis!

-Train… Pero Creed…

-Sí, lo sé, pero ha pasado mucho desde que Saya… -se detuvo recordando la dulce voz de su amiga al cantar en los tejados de noche.

-Entiendo. Y como caballero mi deber es aconsejarte, tengo tres consejos para ti.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuáles?

-Primero deberías llevarles un obsequio de bodas –le advirtió pensando en que su felino amigo no había pensado para nada en ese detalle tan básico, lo cual fue corroborado por la expresión de su cara al oír el consejo.

-Regalo de bodas –repitió Train-, entendido.

-También deberías estar preparado para encontrarte con muchos enemigos del pasado, incluyendo a Chronos.

-Me lo esperaba –corroboró Train con aburrimiento.

-Y lo más importante –dijo Sven haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara y él pudiese hablar en su oído-: **¡NI SUEÑES QUE VOY A PAGAR POR TU COMIDA SOLO PORQUE TE APARECISTE EN EL MISMO RESTAURANTE QUE YO!** –gritó haciendo que Train saltara en sorpresa.

Eve solo los observó tranquilamente, mientras empezaban una de sus mundialmente famosas peleas. Train le gritó a Sven por gritarle, el peliverde lo empujó, luego el de ojos dorados lo empujo también, dando lugar a los golpes.

"_Baka_" pensó Eve sin darles demasiada importancia, al fin y al cabo ellos siempre peleaban así cuando estaban juntos.

Cuando –por fin- terminaron su pelea, Eve les preguntó:

-¿Cómo es una boda?

-Pues, es en una iglesia y allí se reúnen la familia, los amigos (y, en este caso, enemigos) de la pareja para ver el vestido de la novia, los anillos y el banquete –le explicó Sven.

-Quiero ir.

-No tengo problema con eso –le dijo Train- ¿Y tú? –le preguntó a Sven.

-Sí –aceptó Sven-, alguien tiene que ir a asegurarse de que no hagas algo más estúpido de lo normal.

-Perfecto, la ciudad donde harán la boda está a dos o tres días de distancia y la boda es en unos cuatro días –dijo saliendo del restaurante, volteándose le dijo a Sven- Los espero en el auto para cuando hayas pagado.

-Pero oye tú… -Sven se dirigía a golpear a Train en la cabeza, pero fue detenido por el cocinero.

-¿No va a pagar? –le preguntó el hombre que le bloqueaba el paso.

Suspirando, Sven no tuvo más remedio que pagar el montón de comida que había engullido Train.

* * *

**_Baka! Pero igual son muy divertidos esos dos. Baka significa Idiota en japonés._**

**_¡Dejen Reviews, por favor!_**

**_Gracias por leer._**


	2. Un gato nostalgico

**_Ah, Train recibirá el diario y encontrara una tumba. ¿Quieren saber más? Sigan leyendo._**

* * *

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban alegremente mientras Creed y Ekidna apresuraban el paso hacia la limosina con latas atadas en la parte de atrás. Mientras que los demás se conglomeraban para ver a la pareja y seguirlos a la recepción, Train se alejó caminando con sigilo al pequeño cementerio de la iglesia.

Habían llegado al pueblo ese mismo día y, pese a las quejas de Train, le habían hecho usar un smoking negro sin corbata –para que no tuviese que quitarse su campanita del cuello- y llegaron a la iglesia justo a tiempo, cuando la noche empezaba.

Train no estaba muy seguro de querer ir a la recepción, se alegraba de que Creed hubiese empezado a cambiar y de que Ekidna pudiese ayudarle, aunque, claramente sentía lastima por Ekidna quien debería de soportar a Creed hasta que la muerte los separase. Aun con aquellos pensamientos, siguió moviéndose con cautela entre las tumbas iluminadas por la suave luz de la luna llena.

Finalmente, entre todas las tumbas, encontró la principal razón por la que había querido asistir a la boda, una pequeña tumba sin adornos en la que se leía:

Saya Minatsuki.

Caza Recompenzas.

"Un arma no es para dar muerte a otros, es para proteger a quienes amas… Y si te quedas quieto viendo esta tumba un cuervo podría picotearte la cabeza"

-Saya… -murmuró Train, sintiendo como lagrimas intentaban escapar de sus ojos.

El joven de ojos dorados sonrió levemente leyendo al epitafio de su amiga, sonaba exactamente como algo que ella hubiese dicho; tan fuerte era la sensación que embargó al chico que no supo cual era exactamente, lo único que pudo hacer fue cantar para Saya, por una vez…

_Uta o uta ou daichi no uta o kaze o hidakou hikari abite  
Moshi wa matataki machi wa kirameku  
FUWA FUWA FURURI nemei komete_

Su voz emergió con suavidad, dulcemente, con añoranza…__

Uta o uta ou sekai no uta o doko made ikou Sora o aoi de  
Hito no fuuoe mushi no habataki  
FUWA FUWA FURURI omoi no sete

Le parecía algo extraño que una chica que solo vio por instantes durante unos pocos días hubiera hecho que su vida girase totalmente para bien, pero eso era lo que le añadía cierto encanto…__

FUWA FUWA FURURI ashita wa kitto  
FUWA FUWA FURURI sora ni todoku.

Tranquilamente terminó de cantar, deseando una botella de leche y que su amiga lo hubiese escuchado cantarle. Suspirando, decidió ir a la recepción por unos momentos y después decidiría que hacer a continuación.

Al llegar discretamente a la recepción, esquivando ciertos antiguos conocidos a los que no tenia deseos de acercarse, Train se acercó a Creed y Ekidna.

La hermosa ex-actriz de cabello azulado se apartó un poco y dejó a los dos hablar a solas.

-Train, no puedo ni voy a disculparme por todo lo que he hecho… Excepto, tal vez por haberme ofuscado contigo, no soy de los que dan disculpas y lo debes saber pero sé que la chica del kimono…

-Saya –lo interrumpió Train.

-Sí, ella… Estuve también en su apartamento poco después de que se había ido y… -buscó en su bolsillo hasta sacar un pequeño cuaderno- creo que tal vez deberías tenerlo –dijo entregándoselo.

Train observó con detenimiento al librillo encuadernado en color rosa con diseño floral, era el diario de Saya.

Con calma, se despidió y salió de la recepción, paró a comprarse una botella de leche en un pequeño puesto de la calle y se dirigió a los tejados de la ciudad, hasta que encontró uno lo suficientemente iluminado por la luna y las luces de anuncios con lámparas de neón como para poder leer claramente.

* * *

**_Corto capitulo, si, pero lo que viene será algo más triste/romántico._**

**_Mi política de seguir subiendo capítulos no importa si recibo Reviews o no, está presente en este fic 100% pero igual me gustaría que dejasen Reviews, por favor. _**


	3. Un gato pensativo

**_Fuegos artificiales._**

* * *

Train leyó las palabras de la primera página con avidez nostálgica, anhelante.

_Querido diario, Hoy llegue a esta ciudad de nuevo, el festival del muelle se aproxima y no puedo esperar para verlo. Y claro, cantar en los tejados._

Las palabras de Saya relatando con alegría el recuerdo del lugar donde moriría días después lograron arañar el corazón del gato negro.

_Querido diario, Hoy he conocido a un joven de ojos dorados después de cantar en los tejados. El parece ser callado, viste un largo abrigo negro, lleva una pistola y creo que también es un barredor; me he tomado la leche de su gatito pero ha sido enteramente su culpa por no detenerme, el debe de estar agradecido porque yo le haya advertido de que los buitres picotearían su cabeza. Espero volver a ver al chico-gato pronto._

-Chico gato… -murmuró Train para sí, sonriendo levemente.

_Querido diario, hoy volví a ver al chico-gato y me tome más de su leche. Me miró muy detenidamente antes de hablar… ¡Y dijo que mi ropa era extraña! ¡Con mucha razón yo le he jalado la cara y le he dicho que debía decir que mi kimono es bonito aunque no lo pensara así! ¡Pero encima me contestó que aunque le desgarrara el rostro no lo diría! Entonces me rendí y me despedí para ir por mi próxima presa; por desgracia él ha sido difícil de atrapar, pero para mi sorpresa él chico-gato ha ido en mi ayuda, realmente parece que necesita entender que un arma es para lo que su dueño desee y no al revés. _

Train rió al recordar como su amiga le había jalado la cara, realmente había sido una chica extraña.

_Querido diario, noté que no había ni preguntado por el nombre del chico-gato, ahora nos vemos muy seguido en los tejados bajo la luna y recién se lo he preguntado: se llama Train. Esta mañana lo vi en el tejado… ¿Es que ese chico no hace más que andar por los tejados todo el tiempo? Parecía algo pensativo, creo que por algo acerca de la moral._

"Yo hago mucho más que andar por los tejados" protestó el chico mentalmente "también como, duermo, disparo y viajo de pueblo en pueblo en busca de nuevas recompensas"

_Querido diario, Train realmente luce como si hubiese pasado a través de un gran cambio, me ha confiado su arma y su mirada parecía más dócil aunque sigue siendo muy serio creo ya se empieza a ablandar. Es muy gracioso: ¡Siempre lleva su corazón en sus mangas!_

Train se preguntó de nuevo que quería decir aquello de que el "llevaba su corazón en sus mangas".

_Esta noche vi a Train corriendo y le he hecho compañía… por supuesto que gane: lo he rebasado sesentaicuatro veces y el solo me ha rebasado sesenta y tres. Ahora me debe un trago: el perdedor paga con limonada, perfecto para el festival en el muelle para cuando los fuegos artificiales iluminen el cielo. Es mi único amigo en toda la ciudad a decir verdad. Le he devuelto su pistola porque si quiere continuar en este mundo va a tener que encargarse de sus asuntos por mano propia aun así espero poder estar allí para ayudarlo._

_Lo mejor de todo está por llegar: los fuegos artificiales son explosivos como un arma y si se usan mal pueden provocar daño pero si los utilizan correctamente se forma un espectáculo de gran belleza. De algún modo Train es como los fuegos artificiales. _

Después de esa última oración que a travesó el corazón de Train el diario no tenía más anotaciones, solo páginas y páginas en blanco. Pensar todas las anécdotas que podrían haberse escrito en esas páginas ahora amarilleadas por el paso del tiempo terminó por cortar la voluntad de Train de permanecer allí.

_Fuegos Artificiales._

_Soy como fuegos artificiales._

_Ella cree que soy como fuegos artificiales._

Se repetía el muchacho de ojos dorados mientras regresaba a la recepción a robar algo de la comida del lugar.

Desgraciadamente para él, la comida se había terminado, ahora lo único que podía hacer era observar a los demás bailar. En una esquina Rinslet hacía gala de su nuevo vestido al bailar con Sven; junto a ellos bailaban Creed y Ekidna; Lion y Eve también bailaban, al igual que todos los amigos de Lion; Caza recompensas, ex apóstoles de la estrella y ex agentes de Chronos bailando juntos.

Tan ocupado se encontraba observando aquella escena estrambótica y cavilando acerca de los fuegos artificiales que no notó a Kyoko acercársele por detrás. La colegiala pelinegra derribó a Train en una velocidad extraordinaria e intentó besarle, aunque, como siempre el de cabello castaño logró interponer a un gatito blanco entre ellos, logrando que Kyoko besase al gato en su lugar.

La chica se levantó algo asqueada y murmurando:

-El señor negro es muy tímido…

-Kyoko –la llamó Train-, yo creo que…

-¡Vamos! –le interrumpió la chica llevándolo a bailar en medio de la pista.

El muchacho fue arrastrado sin miramientos hacia la pista de baile. La muchacha apretaba sus hombros con tal fuerza que no pudo librarse hasta que el celular de la chica sonó y esta dejo de apretarlo contra si para responder la llamada.

Train huyó de la colegiala y se acercó a donde se encontraban sus amigos para avisarles que se iría al hotel. Creed y Ekidna lo detuvieron para que viera el final de la velada con ellos, cuando la feliz pareja de recién casados subió a su limosina para irse, se dispararon fuegos artificiales.

Mientras las coloridas luces iluminaban al cielo nocturno, Train caminaba por los tejados, tarareando y deseando que el tiempo se detuviese esa noche. Que todo regresara un año atrás en el tiempo para poder decirle a Saya cuan extraña era y cuanto le había ayudado.

_Que la luna y las estrellas detengan el tiempo esta noche, ¡Lo suplico!_

* * *

**_Gracias por leer ¡Dejen Reviews!_**


End file.
